


Texting Handles and Quirks

by zoeticValidation



Series: This is the Thunderdome [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: at least i have colors tho so im ahead of the game, i'd appreciate knowing what you guys think about cheesy usernames, it seems pretty important in these fandoms, there are so many better texting fics that have clever usernames, this is kinda important for anybody who reads this series at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeticValidation/pseuds/zoeticValidation
Summary: This was a document I had saved in my google docs that I use to keep track of everybody's typing quirks in this series.  It's not a story, just a list, and you only really need to know 1 or more of these fandoms to understand.  It's essentially a quick rundown of everybody's usernames, and I wanted to know whether anybody had any other suggestions for texting handles or colors.  Please leave a comment if you do, enjoy the rest of the series.





	Texting Handles and Quirks

\-- demonizedQueen [DQ] - Heather Chandler \--  
  
DQ: ”Hates emoticon usage, but doesn’t say anything when McNamara does it.”  
DQ: ”Tends to be seriously over dramatic in her speech.”  
DQ: ”SHOUTS A LOT AND LIKES CAPS A LITTLE MORE THAN MOST.”  
DQ: “Every word that comes from her mouth is worthy to be quoted, hence the quotation marks and shit.”  
  
\-- retroRebellion [RR] - Michael Mell \--  
  
RR: uses rad retro lingo often  
RR: all lowercase, he likes to keep it on the down low  
RR: (usually puts things in parentheses when he wants to add something irrelevant to a convo)  
RR: sometimes uses those squiggly dealies to seem ~suggestive~  
  
\-- inherentBigshot [IB] - Richard Goranski \--  
  
IB: all lowerca2e  
IB: di2regar2 grammar and punctuation  
IB: hate2 the letter “s” and replace2 it with the number 2  
IB: like2 to take 2hortcut2 when typing  
  
\-- aspiringThespian [AT] - Christine Canigula \--  
  
AT: Super DUPER Excited!!!!! Talks in suuuuper long run on sentences sometimes when shes really getting into a topic and when shes like that she doesnt have time for proper punctuation and occasionally doesnt have time for speling either!!!!! Punctuates almost EVERYTHING with exclamation points and emphasises words to get across her point a lot!!!! :DDDDDDDDD  
  
\-- froyoPrimadonna [FP] - Brooke Lohst \--  
  
FP: Types pretty casually :l  
FP: Punctuates most sentences with some kind of emoticon L:  
FP: Likes emoticons with C and L the most c:  
  
\-- innocentWannabe [IW] - Heather McNamara \--  
  
IW: types in all lowercase to avoid causing trouble =~=  
IW: sometimes she’ll get all rambly and stuff and then her sentences get really run on and then she gets nervous and she wants to stop but then she just keeps talking u_____u  
IW: really likes unconventional emoticons though *v*  
IW: sometimes describes actions in asterisks *wipes brow*  
  
\-- eternallyChill [EC] - The Squip \--  
  
EC: TYPES IN AUTHORITATIVE ALL CAPS  
EC: WHEN THEY NEED TO EMPHASIZE, THEY USE ITALICS AND UNDERLINE TO GET THEIR POINT ACROSS  
EC: USES BRACKETS FOR NAMES  
EC: EX: {JEREMY} {RICH} {JD}  
EC: WHEN THEY SHOUT, THEY’LL MAKE THEIR TEXT BIGGER  
  
\-- sincerelyMemes [SM] - Jared Kleinman \--  
  
SM: types like hes a living meme  
SM: takes shortcuts whenever possible, 2 the point where he puts more effort in2 it than typing normally  
SM: replaces for w/ 4, two, too, & to w/ 2, one w/ 1, etc  
SM: uses that shruggie emoticon a lot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
SM: also ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
\-- jocularKingpin [JK] - Jake Dillinger \--  
  
JK: Capitalizes the beginning of sentences but that’s really it.  
JK: He does use proper punctuation though.  
JK: Never, ever uses abbreviations.  
JK: Still uses coolkid lingo though.  
  
\-- zingersGalore [ZG] - Heather Duke \--  
  
ZG: capitalizes “I” when it’s alone as well as names.  
ZG: uses punctuation, all that jazz.  
ZG: wants to use emoticons but Chandler won’t let her.  
ZG: “Steals Chandler’s quirk when Chandler is... out of the picture.”  
  
\-- anxiousAcorn [AA] - Evan Hansen \--  
  
AA: hhas a severe cacase of Shaky HandsTM sso he mispslels words alot  
AA: doesnt bother to corrrect them becuase that would take forever and even more time  
AA: doenst use any puncutuation ever  
  
\-- schoolSurvivalist [SS] - Jeremy Heere \--  
  
SS: types in all lowercase and very stoically  
SS: doesn’t use periods  
SS: the kind of guy that doesn’t really make his feelings known over text  
  
\-- forgeryVirtuoso [FV] - Veronica Sawyer \--  
  
FV: Capitalizes beginnings of sentence and the letter I when its alone.  
FV: But only cuz her phone automatically does that.  
FV: She types different when writing actual notes and stuff.  
FV: Doesnt really bother with apostrophes.  
  
\-- indigoHipster [IH] - Zoe Murphy \--  
  
IH: only capitalizes “I” when its alone but nothing else  
IH: doesnt care much for punctuation unless its a question mark or an exclamation point  
IH: USES CAPS WHEN SHES MAD!!!  
  
\-- wickedlyPopular [WP] - Chloe Valentine \--  
  
WP: doesn’t use periods but uses everything else  
WP: never types just one exclamation point or question mark  
WP: is also pretty casual about her typing  
WP: likes emojis, but just the basic ones :)  
  
\-- lovesickYoungster [LY] - Martha Dunnstock \--  
  
LY: Literally types however she wants on a whim  
LY: no discernable style of typing.  
LY: sometimes She’ll use rAD 80’s lingo when chatting with a certain someone B)  
LY: makes wayyyy to many movie/musical references to be healthy...  
  
\-- nearlyOmniscient [NO] - Jenna Rolan \--  
  
NO: incoNSISTENT typing style, used to convey confusion/shock/wtf-ever emotion she _feels_ like.  
NO: uses every possible thing available to be dramatic!!  
NO: likes 2 take shortcuts in typing when shes in a hurry  
NO: sometimes uses capitalization/grammar/spelling but only when she feels like it  
  
\-- chaoticCreation [CC] - Connor Murphy \--  
  
CC: Virtually perfect grammar. Virtually perfect punctuation.  
CC: Is kind of a tightass about grammar and punctuation to everyone but Evan.  
CC: WHEN HE’S ANGRY HE’LL TYPE IN ALL CAPS.  
  
\-- unholyHumanity [UH] - Jason Dean \--  
  
UH: Uses grammar and and capitalization but hardly ever proper punctuation  
UH: _Prefers italics when he’s angry or issuing threats but will occasionally throw ALL CAPS in there at will_  
  
\--  athenasChampion [AC] - Alana Beck \--  
  
AC: Tries her best to utilize proper grammar, vocabulary, punctuation and spelling. She usually ends up typing in long paragraphs though. When she’s feeling nervous, she rambles even more than before. Sometimes she’ll make a spelling mistaek and remedies it in anoter paragraph.  
AC: *mistake *another  


**Author's Note:**

> \- seriously, if you read any of that, please let me know if you have a different suggestion for a username, especially for JD, rich, and heather d.  
> \- i'm not satisfied with all these colors yet, and if you have alternate colors for some people, leave the hex for the color in the comments. Specially for jake and brooke.  
> \- the squip is a nonbinary computer y'all, you can fite me on that.  
> \- also, the squip probably won't text anybody, but when the squip speaks it'll be in that color, because they're speaking to somebody's mind.  
> \- i hope you like the rest of the stories and such, it's taking a while to write the next one, it's a doozy.


End file.
